


Ride

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Carnival, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: SO, I don't know what led to what I saw but literally back on Saturday when I went to the fair I was up on this like, suped up yo-yo swing and I happened to look down and....I happened to see a guy leaning on a fence with his hands up on the chain-link and I was like "oh i hope he's ok" because his back was bowed a bit and his head was down just a littleand then I saw the other person's feet between his....and went 'ooooooh.....'by the time I got off the ride and took a glance over there was a girl standing there between him and the fence. Oh ho ho...(and then my brain went 'write a fic, write a fic' so here we are)





	

The scent of overly oiled funnel cakes, roasting hot dogs on a grill, and the sickening sweet linger of menthol cigarettes hung heavy in the air. When the breeze dropped the swell of sweat and BO rose up but thankfully the breeze had stayed pretty steady lately.

So far they had ridden several rides, all of which were very fun (even the gondola thank you very much Kylo), but Kylo was leading him to the more gravity-defying ones towards the back end of the fair with unconstrained excitement.

“I don’t see the appeal of making oneself sickened on purpose.” ” Hux stated, eyeing the rides as they passed by one that shot up suddenly in the air.

Kylo grinned and took Hux’s hand in his, “That point’s not to get sick unless you’re easily sick. The point is the adrenaline!” 

Hux hummed noncommittally but it was lost in the sudden siren noise blasting from a ride that spun the riders backwards in their seats. He frowned but felt Kylo tug on his hand again.

“C’mon, we’re going on this one,” Kylo directed Hux’s attention to a ride that resembled a machine claw but swung back and forth, its pendulum swing in conjunction with the claw shape rotating at odd intervals.

Just watching it fluctuate back and forth had Hux second guessing his decision to come. Especially when it would occasionally pause at a 90 degrees in the air with the passengers pointing head down before arcing back down to swing to the other direction. Kylo’s excited eyes on him though had him mustering up his gall and showing his pass (bought per courtesy of Kylo despite Hux’s arguments) to the carny. 

The chest support bar was brought down and clicked securely in place not long afterwards and Hux felt the last shred of his common sense leave him as he realized unless he cried out he was stuck in this chair until the ride was over. He glanced over at Kylo who was swinging his legs like an excited child, then over to the other riders who were similarly swinging their legs as if they couldn’t wait to lift off. Suddenly the music, which previously had been turned down while the carny checked their passes, jacked up loud and the beat thudded through Hux’s chest as the ride started its slow startup swing.

At the few initial swings, Hux started to think that this wasn’t so bad. Then suddenly the motion increased faster and faster until he heard a horrible scream blasting. When he realized it was his own screaming he was hearing he belatedly thought how bad his throat was going to hurt but he just couldn’t stop. He felt lightheaded but in a surprisingly good way as his hair whipped around his face. As the ride peaked to hold them upside down he momentarily stopped screaming. Kylo laughed next to him.

“Everything OK, Hux?” Kylo shouted over the music and the wind.

“FUCK YOU, KYLO,” Hux managed, dragging out the O-sound into a scream as the ride descended again and gave a few more mighty sweeps before starting to slow back down.

When it was over Hux forced himself to release his death grip on the support bar and looked over at Kylo who was grinning at Hux’s face. The carny unclasped the safety and Hux, with the help of Kylo, stumbled out of the chair and down the ramp to the exit. As soon as they were on completely solid ground Hux turned to give Kylo one of his classic “Looks”.

Kylo tried his best not to laugh but couldn’t help himself, squishing Hux’s face in his hands and kissing him with glee. Hux gripped him by the shirt and tugged him into a rough kiss. At first Kylo froze, surprised at the roughness but happily reciprocated.

“This is your fucking fault,” Hux grumbled as he half-led, half-dragged Kylo to the farthest reaches of the fairgrounds border.

“What are you...” Kylo’s question was cut off as Hux pressed his hand to his crotch to feel his erection, “... _oh,”_ he grinned widely as he pressed his back against the chain length fence and slid down so Hux could pitch himself forward.

Kylo unzipped Hux’s jeans enough to pull his cock out, licking the head teasingly to make Hux curse under his breath. Hux tilted his hips to push past Kylo’s lips, relying really on his fingers caught up in the fencing to not let him fall over as Kylo sucked greedily.

Hux knew they weren’t really that hidden. 

It was barely after dusk, anyone with a spare glance from atop a ride or happened to notice the small movements of his hips would know exactly what they were up to. But he didn’t care, Kylo’s mouth felt too damn good and the thudding of his heart was no where near calming down as he happened to look down at Kylo’s flushed face. The soft groan Kylo made set his nerves on fire and before he realized it he was coming, while Kylo kept a grip on his pocket to keep him in place to swallow every drop.

“Damn...” Kylo commented, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Hux zipped back up his jeans.

Hux felt himself blush now that the adrenaline high had worn off, “What?”

Kylo’s eyes danced with mischief, “Let’s go back to the apartment. I know there’s a much more fun ride for you there.”

“You’re awful,” Hux said but he felt himself grin as the strode out shamelessly to the hubbub of the fair, “but I’ll take you up on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I don't know what led to what I saw but literally back on Saturday when I went to the fair I was up on this like, suped up yo-yo swing and I happened to look down and....  
> I happened to see a guy leaning on a fence with his hands up on the chain-link and I was like "oh i hope he's ok" because his back was bowed a bit and his head was down just a little  
> and then I saw the other person's feet between his....and went 'ooooooh.....'  
> by the time I got off the ride and took a glance over there was a girl standing there between him and the fence. Oh ho ho...(and then my brain went 'write a fic, write a fic' so here we are)


End file.
